The Arthur Gang Pays Tribute
by Amethyst-4400
Summary: Arthur, D.W., and their friends from the popular PBS series ARTHUR, visit New York City to reflect upon the tragic events of September 11th, 2001, and pay respect to all the victims.


**The Arthur Gang Pays Tribute******

By Amethyst_4400  
  
  


_(**Disclaimer:** "Arthur" and "D.W." and all of the ARTHUR characters are trademarks of Marc Brown.)_  
  
------------------------  
  
It was a gray, overcast day at the Ground Zero location of New York City.  A huge crowd was gathered around the entangled heap of remains of the two tall World Trade Center towers that once stood there.  They were getting ready to pay their respects to the fallen victims of the September 11th tragedy.  
  
Then, off in the distance, the crowd noticed a tall staff with the United States flag attached to it, waving in the wind.  Somehow, it was slowly headed towards them.  So the side of the crowd that was nearest the upcoming flag split off into two sides, making way for whoever was holding the flag.  
  
As the crowd looked at the flag coming up the newly created pathway, they slowly started to see the kids who were marching their way through with the flag.  The way that the crowd's faces suddenly lit up when they saw them told you that they weren't just any group of kids.  They were the Arthur kids!  All the children in the crowd immediately recognized them and gawked and smiled in disbelief upon seeing their most favorite PBS characters in real life.  
  
Arthur was holding the huge U.S. flag on the staff.  He was dressed up as Uncle Sam.  To the left of him was his sister, D.W., dressed up as the Statue of Liberty.  She was holding a little flaming torch in her right hand, and cradling a bouquet of roses in her left arm.  Both of them were in front, leading the way.  Behind them were the other kids lined up into two lanes.  They were dressed in red, white, and blue clothing.  In the right lane were The Brain, Francine, Binky, and Sue Ellen.  In the left lane were Buster, Muffy, Prunella, and Fern.  These kids were each holding a candle in front of them.  They all had solemn, yet steadfast looks on their faces.  
  
When the group reached the edge of the Ground Zero area, they halted.  
  


"To all the victims of the September 11th attacks that occurred in New York City, Washington D.C., and Pennsylvania," said Uncle Arthur, holding the flag up high.  
  


"And to all the families and friends of the victims who have had to suffer enduring pain over this unprecedented loss of their loved ones," said D.W. Liberty, squeezing the bouquet of roses in her arm for comfort.  
  
Then Uncle Arthur and D.W. Liberty stood their ground while the other kids split off in opposite directions, forming a large ring around the Ground Zero area and standing in a certain position around it.  Their candles flickered brightly in the gray air.  
  
Sue Ellen spoke first.  "We are gathered here today to pay our respects, sorrows, and condolences to all the innocent lives that were cruelly and abruptly lost in this most heinous act of terrorism," she said solemnly.  Then she closed her eyes and bowed her head down, holding her candle out in front of her.  
  
Binky was next.  He had great anger in his voice.  "This whole thing was caused by these extremely insane and stupid terrorist guys who hijacked our planes, using them as bombs of mass destruction, and crashing them into the World Trade Center towers and the Pentagon," he said.  He then closed his eyes and bowed his head down, holding his candle out in front of him.  
  
Next was Francine.  She also had anger in her voice.  "Those terrorists hated our powers, our freedoms, and our liberties.  They hoped to weaken us by creating terror in our country, thinking that it would rip us apart at the seams in fear, confusion, and hopelessness.  Well, we will work our darndest to never EVER succumb to any of their dirty wishes!"  She then closed her eyes and bowed her head down, holding her candle out in front of her.  
  
Next was The Brain.  "This attack was the biggest attack ever on U.S. soil.  The impact it had on the whole country, as well as the whole world, was enormous.  While we have gone through much pain, suffering, and grieving from this, the attack has also caused us to come together and unite in ways never seen before."  He then closed his eyes and bowed his head down, holding his candle out in front of him.  
  
Next was Buster.  "Our biggest hearts go out to all the rescue forces—the firefighters, construction workers, policemen and women, medical people, and civilian volunteers—who toiled night and day to rescue the few survivors, unearth all the other dead bodies, and aid the injured civilians and rescuers.  Some rescuers even died in the process of doing their job.  We commend you very deeply for all of your heroic efforts."  He then closed his eyes and bowed his head down, holding his candle out in front of him.  
  
Next was Muffy.  "Our biggest hearts also go out to the immense number of people in the United States who greatly aided in the efforts by donating blood and sending money to many charity organizations, such as the Red Cross and the Sept. 11th Fund.  We commend you all as well for your altruistic help."  She pulled out from her pocket a $5,000 check that she was going to give to a Sept. 11th Fund spokesperson later on.  She held the check next to her candle as she closed her eyes and bowed her head down.  
  
Next was Prunella.  "So as we all stand here today, reflecting on the bitter events of last September, let us be given the strength to mend ourselves and rise again, and to combat and conquer terrorism in all of its ugly forms."  She then closed her eyes and bowed her head down, holding her candle out in front of her.  
  
Finally was Fern.  "These evil terrorists will be severely punished for what they have done to our country and the world.  We will find them, and we will bring them to justice."  She then closed her eyes and bowed her head down, holding her candle out in front of her.  
  
Then Uncle Arthur and D.W. Liberty marched through the debris of the tower leftovers until they reached the very center of The Pile.  
  
D.W. Liberty spoke again.  "September 11th will be a day that will forever live in infamy in the United States of America.  But with all of us coming together, uniting as one, and caring and loving for each other, we will learn from this, get through this, and work very hard to make our world a better and safer place to live."  She took out the roses from the bouquet bag and arranged them in a small ring on the ground.  
  
Uncle Arthur held up the U.S. flag mightily in the air.  "And so, in conclusion, my fellow Americans—Uncle Arthur wants YOU (he points out to the crowd)...to **NEVER FORGET!**"  And with that final note, he slammed the end of the staff right smack into the center of the rose ring.  
  
The crowd exploded in thunderous applause at the speech and dramatic planting of the U.S. flag!  They watched in pride as Uncle Arthur and D.W. Liberty hooked up shoulder to shoulder and watched the flag ripple mightily in the wind.  D.W. Liberty lowered her torch down to her side.  After a while the applause slowly died down.  And then everyone had his/her head bowed, praying and grieving in silence.  
  
Within the crowd, there was one man in particular who still had his head up.  Bystanders only knew him by his initials—M.B.  M.B. just couldn't take his eyes off Uncle Arthur and D.W. Liberty in the center.  A strange, bright ray of sunlight light had permeated through the gray-cast clouds, and was now shining directly on the center spot of Ground Zero.  But they didn't notice this as they stood together with their eyes closed, praying in silence.  The innocent sight made M.B.'s heart melt, and he cracked a sad smile as the tears streamed down his eyes.  
  


"Don't worry, Uncle," he whispered to himself through blurry eyes, "we will never forget.  God bless you, your sister, and your friends.  God bless all of the victims, sufferers, and heroes of September 11th."  He looked up at the U.S. flag waving majestically in the air.  
  


"...and **GOD BLESS AMERICA.**"  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------

 _(**Author's Note:**   I was inspired to write this short dedication fanfic several days before the 1st anniversary of the September 11th attacks on America, when I was reflecting upon the dark events of last September and thinking about the Arthur kids at the same time.  Hopefully this short story has touched all your hearts, and refreshed the sorrow, hope, resilience, and pride in you.  BTW, does anybody know who M.B. is? :)  
  
Please tell me what you think of this story--I'd really like your feedback on it.  Also, if you're unfamiliar with the Arthur show and its characters, visit the official PBS Arthur website to learn more about them_:  http://pbskids.org/arthur/ ).


End file.
